evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Ron the Man
"Ron the Man" is the 20th episode of the animated television series Kim Possible. It marks the first appearance of Professor Dementor, and the first appearance of Ron's parents. It is notable in that it is the only episode to reference Ron's Jewish heritage beyond Jewish-American stereotypes/mannerisms. The episode generally received positive reviews from TV critics, who commended the storyline, witty dialogue and animation. According to the Nielsen ratings, it was viewed by 17.22 million people in the United States, and required a 6.8 rating in the 18-49 demographic, making it a ratings success. Will Fredile won an Emmy for Outstanding Voice-Over Performance for his role as Ron Stoppable in the episode. It was rated TV-PG-D. Plot synopsis Things get off to a bad start for Dr. Drakken, when he attempt to steal a pan-dimensional vortex inducer, only to find that rival mad scientist Professor Dementor, and his elite band of henchmen have gotten, there first. Leaving Drakken without the vortex inducer, and with a severe case of minion envy. Fortunately for Drakken, Shego has a solution, hit "Jack Hench" - the world's foremost supplier of villainy supplies - up for some free samples. Meanwhile in Middleton, things are also not going so well for Ron Stoppable. During a class presentation on his coming of age ceremony, Mr. Barkin notices that Ron's bar mitzvah certificate hasn't been signed, and offers some less than helpful advice on the nature of manhood. Sending Ron into a spiral of self doubt that is only made worse by the news that his Rabbi, Rabbi Katz, is away at a convention, and won't be able to sign his certificate for several days. Just as Ron's confidence bottoms out, Kim gets a call from Jake Hench, the afore mentioned villainy supplier, asking for her help to recorder a batch of molecular muscle enhancers that Shego stole. Kim accepts the mission while Ron accepts a muscle enhancing ring, instantly transforming himself into the muscle bound beefcake. Pleasing Ron, confusing the local Jocks to the point that they are actually civil to him, and annoying Kim and Monique no end. As Ron struts around the school with his newly acquired muscles, Dr. Drakken and his souped up henchmen head to Los Vegas in order to steal Dementor's stolen vortex inducer, and it's not long before Kim and Ron too are on the trail, leading to a comical showdown in a fancy Nevada hotel, during which the vortex inducer is accidentally activated, and thrown down a narrow air shaft by Drakken, who isn't quite clear on the concept of exactly how large an area of effect the device will have. During the fighting, Ron runs into Rabbi Katz, who performed the Bar Mitzvah Ceremony. Katz is attending a rabbinical convention there. When Ron reminds him of the oversight, he promises to take care of it when he gets back. However when Ron says his muscles make him the man Katz agrees with Kim that that is what being a man is not all about. Ron disagrees and goes back out where he finds Kim and Shego going into the air vent and getting stuck. After separating Shego and Kim, who both tried to fit into the air shaft at the same time, Ron dives in after the device, only to find that his muscles make him too big to fit. Faced with imminent doom (in the form of an out of control vortex), Ron is forced to reevaluate the nature of manliness, (with help from Kim and Rabbi Katz) and deciding that it's better to be a weak hero than a strong corpse, he (with a little help from Rufus) deactivates his instant muscles . Allowing him to reach, and deactivate, the device before it goes off. Drakken then grabs the device but then a muscular Rufus, who is wearing the ring, grabs Drakken. Back home Rabbi Katz signs the Bar Mitzvah certificate and Ron rejoices with his family. Reception Ron the Man generally received positive reviews from TV critics, who commended the storyline, witty dialogue and animation. According to the Nielsen ratings, it was viewed by 17.22 million people in the United States, and required a 6.8 rating in the 18-49 demographic, making it a ratings success. The episode has an 86% on Rotten Tomatoes. Will Fredile won an Emmy for Outstanding Voice-Over Performance for his role as Ron Stoppable in the episode. Trivia * This episode reveals that, like Drakken, Professor Dementor also uses a series of lairs. * Despite being arch rivals, Drakken has Dementor's number on speed dial. * In Jewish dietary laws, dairy products cannot be eaten with meat, especially beef. Yet Ron loves to eat Nacos which consist of beef, vegetables, corn, and cheese. * First appearance of Jack Hench and Proffessor Dementor.